Strength In Numbers
by LunarRin
Summary: Two top summoners of the Akra's Summoner Hall and their juniors are defeating demons and monsters threatening Grand Gaia, but when a new demon arises to create chaos with her powers of manipulation of units what will they do?.
1. Chapter 1

The Strength in Numbers

Prologue :

In the peaceful world of Grand Gaia the sound of battle could be heard deep in the dark forest, a girl stood there with a blood stained smile as her blood red eyes fell upon the challenger.

"Hey monster why don't you come out and fight me instead of running away!" shouted a girl with dark blue eyes. Her units stood beside her ready to protect her of any incoming attack.

"If you want to challenge me you will have to only one unit to use, otherwise I will leave" replied the red eye girl, she smiled as she held up her unusual umbrella to block the sun.

"Fine then, Go attack her!" the girl cried out as her unit lunged out to attack the demon, but before the attack could land the woman had already moved out of the way and somehow changed her umbrella into a sword. She quickly lunged back at the challenger missing her head by a mere inch."Use you Brave Burst!" commanded the challenger as she bit her lip in frustration. The demon's eyes soon glowed red as her blade had once again turned back into an umbrella. Spinning the umbrella in front of her as if to mock the attacking unit.

 **FLASH!**

The challenger soon opened her dark blue eyes only to see her units now lunging in to attack her. She was just able to narrowly dodge her own units attacks as she cried out

"What did you do to them?!", The blood eye girl smiled

"All I did was get them to attack you, Is their a problem with that?" sneered the girl as she watch the other girl helplessly try to dodge her unit's attacks. Her own leader had snuck up on her while she was occupied and launched an attack, but before the attack hit the girl disappeared and the only thing left behind was a small puddle of water."Oh well, at least I have six more puppets to play with now" the girl smiled as she and the six units walked back into the deep forest.

May 13 XXXX 11:30am

It was a beautiful day in Randall, two long time summoners were walking down the hallway of the Akra's Summoner Hall.

"What are you going to do for the rest of the day Lunar?" smiled Shimmer as she clung on some arena files and important forums that she had to turned left and entered the main room and walked towards the front door greeting fellow summoners as they passed by.

"Hmm, I'll probably get ready for the new summoners coming tomorrow, aside from that I'm free, what are you going to do? asked Lunar as she looked at her icy blue eye friend.

"Now that I think about it I'm probably going to get ready for the new summoners too, but after I'm going to do some arena battles, care to join?"offered Shimmer as they stepped into the sunlight out onto the Hall's front yard.

"Come on, we both know you're going to win, you have Selena on your team WITH lexida, Selena will be able to withstand a KO attack with that!"sighed Lunar.

"It's not my fault you don't have a unit that can do that!" teased Shimmer as Selena appeared behind her.

"Ahhh, but she has a healer if she's in trouble, you don't" smiled Selena in a "a-matter-of-fact" tone.

"But healers aren't used for arena!" Shimmer pointed out as she pouted, Lunar laughed.

"Where exactly are you girls going?" interrupted Dion as the cyan headed warrior appeared behind Lunar. The two summoners and their units looked at their surroundings, Shimmer had long passed the building in which she was supposed to hand in the files she was holding, and Lunar had longed passed her house.

"Oops, wrong way..." sighed Lunar as she quickly turned back, Shimmer following behind her as Selena and Dion sweatdropped.

 **Chapter 0:Prologue End**

 **Well now we know that Lunar and Shimmer have the best sense of direction ever. If you didn't already notice, I will be accepting OCs for this story, but only 6-8 max (so each OC can have a good amount of lines). Here are the requirements for the Oc:**

 **Name: (Or we/I can call you "the-person-who-decided-not-to-have-a-name")**

 **Gender:( Or you can be a thing or "Other", but really, what does "Other" mean?)**

 **Age:(No, you can not be 5 years old, min age of 16 please, and max of 20 because we don't want some 90 years olds fighting evil with a cane)**

 **Personality: (otherwise I choose…..;)**

 **Appearance:(what does you character look like?)**

 **Units:(max of six, you will get two more as the story continues, but you can't choose the 2 extras that you will get)( all units will be set as either 6* or 5* depending on their last evolution star number, Me and Shimmer are the only exceptions right now, but don't worry, they will evolve)**

 **Weapon:(Otherwise you will fight with a frying pan, Magic accepted, Guns accepted)**

 **History/Backstory: (otherwise you can be the person from nowhere)**

 **Pairing: (NO I do not mean your oc and someone I mean your units, the units must actually know each other by meeting each other (Like in the Lore/ same batch etc.), So no pairings of units who have no history or link to each other)**

 **Special Ability:( No really OP abilities or else you will get none)**

 **BB:(Brave Burst, no really OP ones)**

 **SBB:( Super Brave Burst, same rules as BB)**

 **UBB:(fine, it can be OP but not too OP)**

 **Skill: (Brave frontier skills, remember?)**

 **Extra Skill: (If it's going to be one where you can withstand a KO it can only work if you are holding something precious to you)**

 **Likes/Dislikes:(do I really have to explain this?It's quite straightforward)**

 **Hobbies:( what do you like to do on your free time?)**

 **Crush: (don't expect anything extreme, just protecting each other and maybe a few kisses)**

 **Extra: ( anything I missed)**

 **Example Lunar's Profile**

 **Name: Lunar**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 18**

 **Personality: Carefree when outside of battle, normally sarcastic,clumsy, optimistic, stubborn, cheerful, always smiling, supportive, smart, kind, bold, quick to speak her mind,kind of lazy, and precise and aware inside of battle.**

 **Appearance: Has long black hair, bright purple eyes (but not too bright), wears a big red ribbon in her hair, wears gold and diamond earrings, wears a purple vest over a white t-shirt, wears a purple skirt, wears skinny white pants under her skirt, wears brown boots.**

 **Units:Leader:Dion, Sub-Leader:Michele, Semira, Charle, Medina, Rize, Extra Units: Avant, and, tehe not telling!**

 **Weapon: Two twin blades;both blades decorated with gold and diamond, but one that has a big diamond rose on it and the other with a big gold rose. The blade/sword with the diamond rose has blue fire aspect, which is a really hot type of fire in this case. The sword with the gold rose has Ice aspect. When drawing a shape with the swords if connected whatever inside of the shape is either burned or frozen depending on the sword used to draw it, only works on the ground.**

 **Backstory: (not telling :)**

 **Pairing: She supports Dion x Ruby.**

 **Special Ability:( not telling :)**

 **Raises all stats of allies by 10%, boost critical hit damage, spark damage, and BB/SBB/UBB damage.**

 **BB: Freezing Flame**

 **A 20 combo fire and water element attack on all enemies, has a small chance to freeze (paralysis) or burn (poison) all enemies, raises all stats by 10% for 1 turns.**

 **SBB: Lunar Eclipse**

 **A 25 combo fire, water, and dark type attack on all enemies, raises all stats by 15% for 2 turns, and damage mitigation for 1 turn,**

 **UBB: Forever Lost in the Dark**

 **A massive 30 combo dark,fire, and water attack on all enemies, has a chance to inflict any status ailments, raises all stats by 20% until the end of the battle, and damage mitigation for 2 turns**

 **(you can make yours that OP because you're probably going to use it maybe…...three or two times this whole story? also no instant kills.)**

 **Extra Skill: Unlucky Finale**

 **Raises atk and max hp by 30%, and before defeat will use either SBB or UBB (80% chance of SBB and 20% chance of doing UBB)with doubled atk, when holding/equipped with Lunar's Big Red Ribbon.**

 **Likes/Dislikes: Likes sweets like chocolate, ribbons, flowers, jewelry, nice people, music, drawing, crafting, sleeping, and challenges, Dislikes people who act inappropriate most of the times, unfairness, a lot of gore, skulls (is VERY scared of these), peanuts, getting really dirty, and MOST OF ALL… ENEMIES WHO STALL (*coff**coff*Grand Jelly*coff**coff*)**

 **Hobbies: Drawing, Singing, Gardening, Baking sweets, Going to bakeries and candy stores, reading manga, watching anime, writing?, and training.**

 **Extra: Is often lost in thought, Is often humming music, tries to get Dion to smile (SO DANG HARD!), tries to get Rize to like other people (ALSO VERY HARD!), tries to get Semira to be more social (GOSH DANG IT SEMIRA!),tries to make Michele less bossy (Probably never going to happen...), sleeps in half of the time.**

 **Crush: NONE!(at least not yet:)**

 **That's it everyone! Hope you can stand my not so good grammar and kind of choppy sentences!(I will try to get better!)**

 **Units Taken:**

 **Dion, Michele, Semira, Rize, Charle, Medina, Avant, ?(don't worry just choose any unit ignore this ?, I will tell you if you get the unit I saved for later)**

 **Selena, Zenia, Ruby, Krantz, Toutetsu, Diana, Kikuri, Rune**


	2. Chapter 2 : Mornings

**Chapter 2: Mornings...**

 **May 14 XXXX 8:40am**

It was a peaceful day In Randall when-

"OH MY GOSH I SLEPT IN AGAIN!" shouted the purple eyed girl as she got dressed and flung herself down stair only to see the room perfectly ready for guests. She scanned the room as she saw Dion reading a book, Michele eating a piece of candy while talking to Avant, Charle and Medina making breakfast, Semira lecturing Jack, and Rize trying to solve a rubik's cube, which reminded Lunar of the time where she and Shimmer had a rubik's cube solving contest where 18 rubik's cubes were broken by 18 angry units in frustration as Lunar sat their still trying to solve her's while Shimmer stood proud with her solved rubik's cube, in which Lunar then made the excuse that Shimmer knew how to solve a rubik's cube ever since they were younger.

"Good morning…" greeted Dion as he looked at Lunar who was still thinking about the poor rubik's cubes.

"Good morning, and thanks for getting everything ready," smiled Lunar as Dion just replied with a nod as Charle and Medina had finished making breakfast. "but you just did one thing wrong…" stated Lunar as she frowned and placed her hands on her hips.

"What?" asked the units as they gave questioned glances at each other,

" YOU FORGOT TO WAKE ME UPPPPP!" shouted Lunar as all the units sweatdropped at her her sudden outbreak.

"Who said it was our job to wake you up anyways?" replied Michele as she rolled her eyes, Lunar face palmed at this,

" Whatever let's just go after breakfast before we are late…." sighed Lunar as everyone went to eat.

 **Running to the Akra's Summoner Hall May 14 XXXX 9:00am**

"Argh! I'm going to be late if I don't get there soon!" cried out Lunar as she ran full speed ahead until she tripped on some one's foot…

" Sorry, I didn't see you there." apologised a boy jet black hair as he reached down to help Lunar up.

"It's fine, I should have been more careful," replied Lunar as she smiled, she looked at the male who had just helped her up and noticed the map in his hands. " Are you, lost?" she asked as she fiddled with her hands.

"Yeah kind of, I was looking for the Akra's Summoner Hall but kind of got lost while trying to find it" He said emotionlessly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Why did you want to go to the Akra's Summoner Hall?" questioned Lunar as she ignored her unit's advice to keep moving before she was late.

"I got accepted to be a new summoner there." he replied, his tone was cold as his dark blue eyes stared at his weapon.

" Well I guess it is your lucky day! I just happen to know where the Akra's Summoner Hall and I'm going there myself, you can come with me if you want." smiled Lunar as she held out her hand to the boy. "Oh yeah, by the way my name is Lunar," she stated as she waited for the blue eyed male's answer. After giving Lunar a suspicious look the male sighed,

" Sure and thanks Lunar, my name is Hawk is nice to meet you." sighed Hawk as he took Lunar's hand.

"Well what are we waiting for! We're going to be late if we just stand here, so come on!" smiled Lunar as she dashed down the street dragging Hawk behind her.

Akra's Summoner Hall 9:25am

"Here we are, Akra's Summoner Hall." announced Lunar as she brought Hawk inside greeting fellow summoners as they walked by.

"Do you know these people?" asked Hawk as the end of his long jacket hanged down and lifted up a bit as he walked.

"Yeah, I see them a lot," answered Lunar as she stopped in a intersection between hallways,

"Really? How?" questioned Hawk he stopped too,

"You'll find out soon enough, but for now just walk down this hallway and out into the field because that is where you will find new Akra's Summoners like you, I'm going to a different place first, well it's been nice meeting you, goodbye Hawk" smiled Lunar as she ran down the right hallway.

" Bye" Hawk said as he followed Lunar's directions out onto the field.

Field 9:30am

"Attention Summoners, Welcome to Akra's Summoner Hall, I am glad to see so many of you here today, as you know, all of you have been accepted to be a summoner for the Akra's Summoner Hall. As you know a special 10 of you will become the juniors of one of top summoners here, this process is random so no one will have a special advantage of being one of the ten. Without further adieu lets have 2 of our top summoners pick their juniors from this pot." announced Elder Grahdens as 2 summoners stepped on the stage.

"H-hello everybody I'm Shimmer and this is Lunar, w-we are happy to be picking our juniors and we h-hope you all the best!" smiled Shimmer as she fidgeted with her hand.

Hey it's that girl that ran into, I didn't know she was one of the top summoners…...thought Hawk as he watched Shimmer place her hand into the pot to pull a name.

"Please be me, Please be me, Please be me, Please be me, Please be me, Please be me," muttered a boy with white droopy hair as his unit gave him a stern look and smacked him on the head,

"Zone stop it you're not going to get picked, so stop raising your hopes because they're just going to get crushed" sighed Emilia,

"How do you know I'm not going to get picked huh?" smirked Zone as he watched Shimmer pull a name out with lust in his eyes, of course, only to smacked in the head by Emilia again as Mossy rested on her head.

"A-and the first lucky summoner to be one of our juniors is…" announced Shimmer, The crowd was silent as the waited Shimmer to reveal the name of the first summoner, "Yume." finished Shimmer as a girl with chocolate brown hair smiled and made her way to the stage.

"Well, our next lucky summoner is…" Lunar smiled as she placed her hand into the pot to pull a name, " Lily Shinko" announced Lunar as a girl with very long curly hair jumped onto the stage as she turned to face the crowd.

"S-since this is going to take long me and Lunar are just going to pull four more names each" stated Shimmer as she picked 4 names and announced them to the crowd.

"Kim Nights"

"Auren"

"Auriel"

"and Zeto Auroras" announced Shimmer as the four summoner's made their way onto the stage.

"Well it's my turn so good luck to everyone left!" smiled Lunar as she drew four names from the pot.

"Hawk"

"Riser Kenshin"

" Magna Gaios Kaiser"

"and Zone Malvin" finished Lunar as she smiled as she watch the 4 summoner walk onto the stage.

 **Well that is it for now! Next time we are going to learn more about everyone's personality! As Lunar will throw a party for the juniors (Cause Lunar is that type of person). BYE BYEEEEEE**

 **Unit Conversation Time:**

 **Dion: I wonder how strong the new people are?**

 **Rize: They are probably pathetic.**

 **Michele: Rize is right, they probably are.**

 **Semira: Don't get too cocky guys.**

 **Medina: Yeah, you never know what kind of units they may have.**

 **Charle: I'm sure we will be fine.**

 **Avant: But if any of them was the person who killed Vargas than you can't stop me from burning them.**

 **0_0**

 **Dion: This is why the Gods should be killed**

 **Semira: You don't know how many units now think of you as their enemy.**

 **Medina: Too bad for them because we fought the Karna Master.**

 **Rize: And you guys lost your lifes in that battle.**

 **Dion & Medina: SHUT UP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arena Team or Raid Team?**

 **May 14XX_1:00pm**

* * *

"Is this really where we are supposed to meet?" asked Kaiser, the group stared at the giant freaking house that is for some reason not called a mansion.

"This is the Address" replied Lily as she took at look at the sheet of paper again and confirmed the address.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's go in!" announced Zone as he walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. For a moment everything was silence, there was no answer until Auren spoke up.

"There is a note on the door if no one noticed" he sighed as Auriel walked up to the door shooting a glare to Zone who was eying her lustfully.

" It says to go into the backyard from the right side of the house" announced Auriel as the group made their way to the backyard without uttering a word to another. As they opened the door to the backyard they saw Lunar and Shimmer talking to one another while their units chatted off to the side. Noticing them Lunar smiled,

" Welcome to my backyard! Now come over here and we'll tell you why you're here," shouted Lunar as Shimmer quickly got papers ready. "Now I called you all here so we can get to know each other before we test you all." stated Lunar as looked at all the people present.

" So first everyone is going to tell a bit about themselves, nothing too deep" smiled Shimmer as her creamy pink hair flowed with the breeze.

" You in the white hair tell us about yourself" told Lunar as everyone sat in a circle and waited for his response. Shimmer excused her while Lunar was talking and went to the arena to get some papers.

" Well, to start it all off I'm Zone, they guy of your dreams ladies" winked Zone as most of the females present all muttered something but Zone being the guy of their nightmares under their breath. The guys present either scoffed or rolled their eyes. " Now to continue on, My units are Emilia, Mossy, Lira, Dean, and Ophelia" announced Zone as his units appeared beside him.

" So a 4 star, 1 star, 4 star, 3 star, and 4 star hmmmm…" muttered Lunar as she wrote this down on Zone's profile page.

"Now finally I'm 17 and a virgin!" smirked Zone as his units disappeared. Soon Lunar had wrote the following units under the following Profiles.

* * *

Zone Malvin:

Princess Emilia (4*), Mossy(1*), Half Blood Lira(4*) (L), Dean(3*) and Battle Girl Ophelia(4*)

Magna Gaios Kaiser:

Nyx (4*), Dark Lord Zaboeth(SL)(6*),Demon God Borgeus(L)(6*)

Kim Nights:

Valiant Edge Quaid(L)(6*), Volcanic Pike Claire(SL)(6*), Arctic Blade Colt(6*), Divine Light Alyut(6*), Righteous King Kanon(6*),

Yume:

Jade Shimmer Libera(6*)(L), Illusion Scroll Kagura(6*), Blaze Rifle Bestie(6*), Azure Queen Iris(6*), Shadow Serpent Kafka(6*)

Hawk:

Phantom Fissure Aaron(6*)(SL), Spirit Master Charis(6*), Death God Shida(6*), Eerie Possession Yuura(6*)(L), Devastation Queen Feeva(6*), Demon Armor Reis(6*)

Lily Shinko:

Lightning Rod Rhoa(6*)(Lead), Fiend Master Vermilion(6*), Flower Blossom Piany(6*), Terra Broadsword Duran(6*), Cyber Wings Exgear(6*)(SL), Nebula Pearl Ivris(6*)

Auren:

Rusche(6*), Ryud(6*), Ember Hellion Adel(6*), Emerald Pike Drevas(6*), Gilded Tail Diragaze(6*)(SL), and Fahzen(6*)(L)

Auriel:

Rimera(6*),Imperial Blade Dolk(6*), Zirias(6*), Vebros(6*), Esther (6*), and Rabrudo(6*)

Zeto Auroras:

Zeus Whip Orna(6*), Sacred Flame Lava(6*), Holy Flame Vargas(6*), Gaia Armor Edea(6*), Heaven's Bow Loch(6*)

Riser Kenshin:

Smoldering King Alpha(6*) Thunder Paladin Mikael (6*), Araki (6*), Aurora Fiend Jed (6*), Merciful Dame Cyan(6*)

* * *

"Well now that we know each other's units let's go on to the test" smiled Lunar as Shimmer had came back with more sheets of paper.

"So for the first part of the test we are going to the arena. Everyone with battle a random person there, you will do this 3 times. Out of the three times you battle we are going to mark you depending on how you won, if you won, and loses. Try not to lose and good luck everyone!" smiled Shimmer as she lead the group to the arena as Lunar went off to get papers for the second part of the test. When the group arrived it was already 2:00pm, the sun was shining as Shimmer handed everyone their Arena cards which were used so they could participate in Arena fights of tournaments.

"Okay let me pull out a name on who can go first." announced Shimmer as her icy blue eyes closed as she reached into the bad for a name. "Oh yeah, me and Lunar are going to split you up into two teams an Arena team and a Raid team depending on your marks on the tests" added Shimmer. At the word of "Raid" many of the group started talking,

"Raid huh? Sounds interesting," smiled Yume as Lily nodded in agreement. In the end Shimmer received these results:

* * *

Zone Malvin : 2 Loses ; 1 Win

Kaiser: 1 Lose ; 2 Wins

Kim Nights: 3 Wins

Yume: 1 Flawless Win ; 2 Wins

Hawk: 1 Flawless Win ; 2 Wins

Lily Shinko 1 Flawless Win ; 2 Wins

Auren: 2 Flawless Wins ; 1 Win

Auriel: 2 Flawless Wins ; 1 Win

Zeto Auroras: 1 Flawless Win ; 2 Wins

Riser Kenshin: 3 Wins

* * *

"HIYA I'M BACK" shouted Lunar as she ran towards everyone with sheets of paper in her hand. Everyone looked at her ready to take the next test as their units had healed up from the Arena battles. "Okay everyone follow me now we are going to the Request board!" announced Lunar as they walked towards the request board. After a bit of explaining on what Raid battles were and how they work Lunar went on to assign groups for the test. "Okay we are going to do this in twos so two at a time, so here are your pairs; Zone and Kaiser, Auren and Auriel, Lily and Yume, Kim and Riser, and Hawk and Zeto" Just looking at the request board and being in the room was enough to make Zeto feel a bit sick,

 _Does she not know who I am? She knows that I use to be a Demon Slayer?_ thought Zeto as he opened his mouth to talk.

"Lunar do I have to do this?" asked Zeto onxy eyes looked at her purple orbs,

"Ahh come on Zeto I didn't even finish talking about how this work, and you're already trying to not do it? accused Lunar as she smiled " For the test either me and Shimmer will be grading you or our two special guests" smiled Lunar as she looked at Zeto with a smile. "Welcome our special guests head of the 24th Demon Slayers Division "Rebel Lance," Karl and his fellow demon slayer Seria!" announced Lunar as Karl and Seria came. Noticing Zeto Karl smiled,

" Now are you gonna drop out of the fun?" smiled Karl as Zeto looked away.

" Okay everyone the first pairs are Zeto and Hawk and Lily and Yume!" announced Shimmer, "Zeto and Hawk will go with Karl and Seria while Yume and Lily will go with Lunar and I." informed Shimmer as confusion rose from the group.

" What will we do if we weren't chosen?" Asked Riser, everyone who weren't picked nodded in agreement.

"You wait here and Elise will answer any of your questions" answered Lunar as Elise came from the back counter and greeted everyone

* * *

With Yume, Lily, Lunar, and Shimmer

After handing some materials that could be used in the raid the girls were getting ready." So the mission is called Twelve Years of Spite, it is rated Raid class one level 2" informed Yume

"Why level two?" asked Lily as she watched her units get ready for battle,

"that's because you two are actually summoners in Akra's Summoner Hall, you just signed up for this special chance. So me and Shimmer thought you could easily handle a level 2 mission" answered Lunar as she polished her dual blades one more time before standing up. " Okay girls let's see what you can do!" smiles Lunar. As the group made their way to the location.

"One reminder, we won't be helping too much in this okay? So don't slack off because we're there." confirmed Shimmer as she unsheathed her one handed silver sword, which shined in the light.

"Of course! This is a test!" teased Lily as Yume also smiled about Lily's comment.

Before reaching the boss Lunar asked the two

"anything you want to do before we fight the boss?" questioned Lunar

"Nope I think we are fine right Lily" smiled Yume

"Right!" smiled Lily

Meru-Meru towered above the summoners as it stared them down,

"Bigger than I expected" admitted Lily as Yume drew her two hand held guns. Lily and Yume summoned all their units and started to battle the boss. Lunar and Shimmer had summoned only 3 units Dion, Charle, and Semira and Selena, Krantz, and Lune. Yume and Lily's units fought in front while Yume and Lily supported from the back. Lily used her force fields to protect everyone and her healing magic to heal her units and Yume. Yume continuously shot at Meru-meru to distracted it so that her units could attack, also to keep Meru-Meru from attacking. Suddenly,

 _Pulsating Green Heaven! *Dion*_

 _Virulent Castigation! *Semira*_

 _Crusader's Amulet! *Charle*_

 _Luther Entios! *Selena*_

 _Charis Claymore! *Krantz*_

 _Adverse Stiria! *Lune*_

 _Shining Sword! *Shimmer*_

 _Lunar Eclipse! *Lunar*_

The attacks landed on Meru-Meru, pushing it's hp to 40%.It staggered and flinched. It's treetop was inflicted with Paralysis, and Weakness.

" Take advantage of the effects we give you!" suggested Lunar as she smiled. Quickly Lily casted a force field around herself and checked the effects that Lunar and Shimmer supplied for them. Scanning the effects she saw an effect that had a one turn use only, She quickly shouted

"Yume! We have an Damage Mitigation effect active right now and it only lasts one turn! It's a perfect time to-"

"Get up close a personal!" finished Yume, " All Units Super Brave Burst!" commanded Yume,

 _Twilight Junction! *Yume*_

 _Here to help! *Lily*_

 _Graceful Pride! *Libera_

 _Schlom Nox! *Kafka*_

 _I'll clear the way! *Bestie*_

 _Killer Dragon Mirage! *Kagura*_

 _Kalt Dorns! *Iris*_

 _Extreme Thunder Void! *Rhoa*_

 _Jewel Alchymia! *Ivris*_

 _Cross Crime! *Vermillion*_

 _Cenote Blossom! *Piany*_

 _Code E17 : Extermination! *Nemethgear*_

 _Devastador! *Duran*_

With all the effects in play and the combination of the attacks the Meru-Meru was defeated. With a loud "thump" the monster was defeated and the mission was complete, smiling both Yume and Lily hi-fived each other to celebrate their victory. Shimmer and Lunar smiled at each other, the two of them made a great team even though they just meet.

* * *

Meanwhile with Hawk, Zeto, Karl and Seria,

"Underground Migration… we have to take out 5 Granomus s right?" asked Hawk as he stared at the mission request sheet.

"Yes, an easy request if you ask me." confirmed Seria, Hawk looked to Zeto who turned away when he saw Hawk staring at him.

"Don't mind him, he just has some bad memories with when it comes to Raids and demon slaying." assured Karl as the continue to walk to the destination in which they were supposed to hunt/defeat the Granomus s.

* * *

 **(srry skipping the rest of the battling cause it takes too long…..)**

 **UMMMM IDK WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PARTY…...probably next chapter. Well that is it for this chapter so bye! PS VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR MY NEXT ONE SHOT PAIRING!**

 **Unit Conversation Time!**

 **Dion: Ha none are seven stars yet.**

 **Rize: I told you that they wouldn't be good.**

 **Semira: You know some of the units are considered better than us when seven star is unlocked.**

 **Michelle: You just ruined the mood!**

 **Semira: Sorry but it is true.**

 **Medina: Oh well but I wonder what is up with that Zeto guy.**

 **Charle: Yume and Lily seem nice.**

 **Rize: But their units aren't that strong in that form.**

 **Avant: When are they gonna summon more units?**

 **Charle: Not quite sure.**

 **Michelle: That Hawk guy, seems pretty cold to me, not really caring for how his teammate is feeling.**

 **Medina: Hawk seem fine too me.**

 **Dion: I hear Yuura is now present, he is with that Hawk guy.**

 **Medina: Nevermind, I hate him.**

 **Semira: Dion you did that on purpose didn't you.**

 **Dion: I'm gonna get sweet revenge on him for what he did to me in Crayle's story.**

 **Rize: Oh yeah, you were a tiny baby, entirely helpless.**

 **Dion: Shut up, you were killed in the Brave Clash!**

 **Rize: So were you and Selena!**

 **Selena: Why are we bring this up again?**

 **Dion: At least they said they prefer me as a fighter.**

 **Lunar: Please do not take any of the unit's insults badly, they don't actually mean it.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Party!

**Chapter 4: FINALLY PARTYYYYY!**

After the tests Lunar had invited everyone back to her house for a party. Even though many of the summoners pointed out that there wasn't much of a point in the party. Yet due to the fact that they had just came back from a raid battle and were a bit bloody and very dirty Lunar sent everyone back to their dorms to wash up and change before the party. "Um we got a problem here," announced Kim as she stopped the group, they all turned to listen, "Where exactly are we staying?" asked Kim as the group to the moment to think. They came to the same conclusion, they were all think of the party and forgot to ask Lunar or Shimmer where they were staying. Soon the group found themselves running towards the Guild where they last saw Lunar and Shimmer. They soon found the two at a table with tea and sweets talking to Elise.

" Oh, there you guys are, you went back before Shimmer could tell you where your dorms were, so me and Shimmer waited here for you guys to come back" smiled Lunar as she popped another Ferrero Rocher into her mouth with delight.

" So can you give us the dorm numbers and locations?" asked Kaiser as the group waited for a response. After finishing the toffee in her mouth Shimmer began to speak,

" Okay so your dorms are left of the Summoning Hall and here are your dorm numbers; Riser, Dorm 227, Zeto, Dorm 228, Auriel, Dorm 229, Auren, Dorm 230, Lily, Dorm 231, Hawk, Dorm 232, Yume, Dorm 233, Kaiser, Dorm 234, Zone, Dorm 235, Kim Dorm 236." informed Shimmer as she let everyone she the sheet of paper showing their dorms. Soon everyone had went back to their dorms and washed up, they all soon meet back in front of Lunar's home. Lily soon rang the doorbell which gave off a pleasant sound of a piano. Soon the door opened to reveal Lunar and Shimmer who looked ready to leave,

* * *

" Oh so everyone is here already, okay before we party Shimmer and I have decided to give you all 5 gems to summon, and now we are going to go to the summon gate so you all can summon!" smiled Lunar as Shimmer handed out 5 gems to everyone. The group soon made there to the summon gate Lunar explained the order in which they will be summoning. Zone made his way first to the summoning gate as he placed the 5 gems onto the pillars around the gate he soon closed his eyes and recited the words to summon a unit

" O Legendary Hero of the Past Appear Before me and Aid me on my quest", Zone opened his eyes as the Gems glowed on the pillars and turned into a rainbow orb as the Gate absorbed it changing into a rainbow glow as the Gate opening revealing a small feminine figure whose eyes were black with a blue pupil.

"What? You summoned me? Wow, I'm so happy that you need me…" stated the girl as she revealed herself as Thorned Tora. The next to summon was Auriel as she followed the summoning process, the gate soon opened revealing a female whose hair was orange and in braids wearing a blue robe.

"Ah, you're summoning me now, is that it? Gotcha. Ready when you are." stated Elimo as Auriel's face a hint of disappointment but was soon reassured by Lunar who said that Elimo had Great potential. Next to summon was Auren, the gate revealed a figure who did not look human because of the several small wings on it's back,

"Who dares awaken me? Do you think you have what it takes to command me?" stated Legionary Melchio as Michelle was clearly taken back by his appearance as a unit, Auren took this as something that may support Melchio's potential due to Michelle's reaction. Next to summon was Kim as the gate opened to reveal a figure of a female who wore dark armor and clothes and had hair that was pitch black, her motherly figure seem to make some of the summoners believe she was older than they thought but her replies to this was perfect,

"I'm Lunaris, one of the Guardians. Me, a mother figure? I'm not that old, you know!" stated Dark Charm Lunaris as Lunar sweatdropped at the fact that they had similiar names. Kim seemed to be happy with the unit she summoned as not a single hint of disappointment was shown on her face. Next to go was Hawk, the gate soon opened revealing a blonde female with a harp,

"Come to me, dear child..." stated Aurelia, Hawk was clearly a little disappointed that his mono Dark team was ruined because Aurelia was a light type, but he still seem to believe in Aurelia's potential. Next was Zeto, The gate opened to reveal a female with dark pink hair with blue and gold armor,

"I am a wicked girl. I've exploited the dead for my own selfish reasons." stated Hail Bot Reeze, Zeto did not seem disappointed at his unit and simply let Reeze join his party and let the next person go. Next was Yume, the gate opened revealing a winged female who wielded twin blades,

"You're my new Master. Command me, Kushra. Let me slay all sinners!" stated Sky Angel Kushra. Yume smiled as she welcomed Kushra into her team. Next was Kaiser, The gate opened revealing a Crimson red dragon,

"Seeker of destruction… You have released me… Now everything shall burn to ashes..." stated Crimson Dragon Regrard, Kaiser smiled as he welcomed the dragon who seeked destruction. everyone else merely thought it was to make sure the dragon did not destroy everything. Next to go was Lily, the Gate soon opened revealing a female with dark red hair and her eyes were blazing red,

"I'm no heroine...But I want to help everyone...So I'll help you out..." stated Dark Fire Rineth, Lily wore a big smiled on her face as she welcomed Rineth and instantly began talking with her. Shimmer smiled at the sight of this. Last to go was Riser, the gate opened revealing a male with orange armor and eyes that seem to be a glowing white,

"Honor and Glory!" stated Ultor as Riser simply noded at Ultor and allowed him into the team. The group soon turned to Lunar who was pondering on something until,

" Well since you guys summoned now I wanna summon so I'm gonna summon too!" Smiled Lunar as Shimmer sighed at Lunar's hyperness, _it was probably the Ferrero Rochers_ she thought. Soon the group watched as the Gate soon opened after Lunar carried out the summoning process, The gate revealed a male figure with blazing orange hair and could be mistaken as a mercenary,

"Swordsman of the 12 Guardians! That is who I am! Be sure not to forget it!" stated Red Slash Farlon as Kim's newly acquired Lunaris seem to be taken back by the sight of the flame swordsman, her eyes seemed to be filled with uncertainty but joy. Shimmer who was clearly jealous of the fact that Lunar summoned came up to summon next, the gate opened revealing a blonde who seemed to be an android of some kind,

"Scanning area...Location confirmed. Carrying out new orders." stated Cyborg Lilith, Shimmer seemed pleased at her new unit and welcomed Lilith and meet with Lilith's AI response.

"Okay everyone! Follow Shimmer back to my house, I need to talk to Zone and Kaiser" smiled Lunar as the rest of the group followed Shimmer back to Lunar's house. Zone and Kaiser stayed behind, " Okay so I wanted you to stay so we can summon more" informed Lunar,

"So we get 5 more gems?" asked Zone as she seemed really happy to get 5 more gems,

"No I'm not giving you guys five more gems," confirmed Lunar as Zone looked down in dismay as Kaiser sighed because he thought he was going to get another 5 gems. " Instead

I'm gonna give you 2000 honor points each and you will summon from the Honor summon!" smiled Lunar as Zone and Kaiser looked at each other _Oh no more useless units_ they both thought. Soon they had made their way to the Honor summon Gate. Zone once again went first and the gate opened, a male with spiky blond hair walked out of the gate,

"Hey! Get out of my way! Friend or foe, no one stands in front of me!" stated Warrior Eze as he swung his sword about. Zone sighed in relieve that he didn't get the useless units you can get sometimes. Kaiser went next hoping to get lucky like Zone and get a good unit. The gate opened and revealed a knight in heavy purple armor,

"You, Summoner, who calls upon my strength. Promise to me that we will end it all."stated Magress and Kaiser wondered in what context Magress had meant "end it all" in. Soon the group went back to Lunar's house to party with the rest of the group. At the tables all kinds of food were lined up from Sushi to Pizza all the food looked good. Everyone seem to be enjoying the party at least a little bit, as Lunar was stuffing her face with more chocolate Zeto asked to talk to her privately. They made their way to Lunar's room as Lunar opened the door to her bedroom. The room was nicely decorated with cute painting and artwork on the walls and the window's curtains were polka dotted in different light colours. Her bed was neatly made as her blanket was one of those heavy but very warm blankets. Zeto soon found a seat on a office chair that he found in Lunar's room as Lunar sat on her bed.

"Lunar, how was I picked to be one of the summoners that will be in Summoner's best squad, when I never entered myself in the draw?" asked Zeto, his eyes were serious as he waited for a response, Lunar merely smirked at his question, Zeto bit his lip waiting for a response.

" Well you probably think that I put you in the draw, but the truth, is I didn't, I didn't really care if you were put into the draw at first and was against the idea, but they convinced me to let them put you in the draw. It's such a coincidence that you actually got picked!" Smirked Lunar as Zeto's eyebrows furrowed as he calmed himself down a bit.

" Who do you mean by "they"?" asked Zeto as he waited for an answer once again, Lunar sighed as she picked up a pillow and began hugging it,

"Karl and Seria of course, who else would do that for you" she smiled as Zeto's eyes widen at the thought of Karl and Seria basically cheating to get him into the draw. Zeto remember what Karl once said to him,

* * *

 **Flashback:**

"Come on Zeto, you need to work together with more people." explained Karl as he took a sip of his drink. Zeto merely turned away,

" Not after that accident" he mumbled as Karl gave him a look of sympathy,

" You need to let go of the past Zeto, you blame their deaths on yourself but it isn't your fault, That enemy has wiped out all squads before you, at least some of your squad lived" assured Karl as he place a hand on Zetos shoulder but Zeto only brushed it off,

" It is my fault, I wasn't a good leader, that's why they died, it was my fault and there is no denying it, I don't want anyone to die in front of me again, I'm quitting the Demon Slayer Division, but it isn't because of any of you okay? So don't get it the wrong way, This is what I'm gonna do because of my mistake, so please don't try to bring me back." informed Zeto before he walked off leaving Karl, but not without hearing Karl's last sentence before he left,

" Zeto, you can't carry a burden like that for long by yourself, just like there's a limit to what a solo can do"

 **Back to present:**

* * *

Zeto looked away in dismay, Lunar merely smiled,

"They really care about you, and they don't want you to isolate yourself from the world, so you should stay, anyways at one point me and Shimmer are going to teach you how to evolve your units even more!" smiled Lunar as she she put out her hand to help Zeto get out of his isolation. Smiling weakly Zeto took her hand as she helped him up, Zeto's units silently high fived each other to see that Zeto has opened up to someone. "Well what are we waiting here for? Lets Party!" cheered Lunar as they went downstairs to party with the others. Soon began to sing Karaoke as Lunar asked(forced) Rize and Dion to sing drop pop candy together.

* * *

"Umbrella at your side, It's raining but you close it tight" sang Rize with showing much shame doing so,

""And how are you " purred a cat just passing through" sang Dion as his face was red with embarrassment. Everyone's mouths but Lunar and hers units dropped to the floor at the sight of Dion singing.

"Those heels that you like are soaking but is that alright?" asked Rize as she got ready for her next part,

"Let out a sigh for another day the same as the last, " sighed Rize, "Come on let's try, dye it blue and change it up from the past", "Reflecting up from a puddle but then gone in a flash," "Is that the most you can dream or wanted to see?" asked Rize as took another quick breath of air.

"But look around!" sang Rize as Dion began to sing as well,

"Dance up and down!" Dion sang not make eye contact to any of his fellow units her were snickering.

"The world is now!" Rize sang as the female units wonder how someone like Rize could sing such a cheerful song.

"Still going 'round!" continued Dion,

"Just feel it pound!" sang Rize

"We're skyward bound!" Dion face was becoming redder by the moment as Lunar smirked.

"Move at the-" sang Rize|

"Top speed of sound!" They both sang,

"Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the lead!" sang Rize as the chorus began Dion sing in the background, " Oh o-oh" she continued

"As your stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me" she sang,

" Everyday, Everyday is okay" Rize sang,

"Taking it Step by Step" Rize sang as she began to take steps forward from the stage that Lunar had set up for the occasion, " We'll always move ahead, Our love is growing red" Rize's face began to turn red,

"Need me more, Need you more" Rize's face was now very red " Your fall down seven more time, I'll be there seven, eight, nine" Rize's face began to turn back to it's normal colour,

"As we keep trying, we'll find-" sang Rize

" We're always singing the same tune!" The both sang (If you want to hear the rest go listen to JubyPhonic's Drop Pop Candy english cover with Kuraiinu Especially if you want to hear Dion's major part in the song with is right after this part!)

"You're probably asking if this is a normal thing" stated Michelle as she sat beside Lunar's New unit Farlon, watching the two units continue to sing " If you think it is then you would be wrong, sure Lunar wants us to relax a bit like this but we're normally doing serious missions and stuff, But now that she has to teach those people more about raids and stuff she might put some missions off and especially since you're here, she will probably raise you to a seven star too." informed Michelle as Farlon just turned away with a simple "okay" as a reply. _Sheesh another cold one, and he calls himself a fire type_ thought Michelle. Soon Dion and Rize finished the song and quickly got off stage but not without saying

"WE AREN'T IN A RELATIONSHIP!" the both shouted. Lunar got on stage and told everyone something that made everyone including the unit's beg for mercy.

" That is also an example of something we're gonna teach you and your units! Singing!" smiled Lunar as groans could be heard from the audience.

" Why singing has nothing to do with defeating demons or anything." Auren pointed out as he did want to sing.

" Well the Summoner's Hall likes to put on parties where people sing so you all of you need to learn how to sing" answered Lunar as she choose a song to sing called "Blindfold Code".

" Wouldn't that mean that we will be the only ones singing?" asked Zeto as she began regretting agreeing to stay.

" Of course not! I can force Karl and Seria to sing to! They actually sing pretty well, Lugina and Paris can sing as well!" smiled Lunar,

" LUGINA CAN SING!?" shouted everyone as their mouths dropped to the ground.

" Well he can't sing any songs with very high notes but he can somewhat sing I guess, now let me sing Blindfold Code!" smiled Lunar as she began to sing.

* * *

 **3 hours of partying later**

"Wow, I'm exhausted" admitted Hawk as he chugged another cup of fruit punch down.

" Yeah, now all I need is a girl friend." smirked Zone as Emila slapped him but no before she was swept away by Eze " Hey that's not fair my new unit just stole Emila from me!" shouted Zone as he watch Eze began to dance with Emila whose face was red as a apple.

"Well now everyone! Time to announce whether you will be a part of the raid squad or arena squad" announced Shimmer as she read the sheet

" Auriel, Kim,Riser, Kaiser, and Zone are in the Arena team while Hawk, Auren, Zeto, Lily, and Yume are in the raid team" announced Shimmer.

" Your first lessons begin tomorrow at 9:00, all other info will be listed on the schuele sheet in your dorms on the coffee table each of you have" stated Shimmer

"Hope you enjoyed the party! See you guys tomorrow! " smiled Lunar as everyone started to leave. Soon after cleaning up the place Lunar and Shimmer began to talk,

" Are you excited for the first lesson tomorrow Lunar?" asked Shimmer as she packed up her stuff to get ready to go home.

" Yup, you?" answered Lunar

" Yeah, But I need to help Zone a bit with leveling up his units." informed Shimmer as she grabbed her coat.

" Well good luck and see you tomorrow then! Good night." laughed Lunar as she watched Shimmer leave, closing the door Lunar sighed _Tomorrow is gonna be a very busy day_ she thought.

* * *

 **Well that is it for this chapter! The songs mentioned or sang in this chapter do not belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners, the english lyrics belong to JubyPhonic. Crayle I hope you liked your requested one shot between Dion and Rize (it was a mini one shot I guess). Just so you know all the units characters summoned in this chappie were random (except for Farlon, Lilith, Eze, and Magress) Everyone else was pulled from a pool that I chose, so please don't get mad at me if you didn't like the unit you got! I Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for reading, and plz leave a review if you can, it shows me that people are actually enjoying the story.**

* * *

 **Unit Conversation Time:**

 **Dion: I believe my pride went down by a lot there -_-**

 **Rize: Yeah, I agree. -_-**

 **Semira: *Once again silently laughing her head off because no one can do anything to her unless they want to get static affected***

 **Michelle: Now we got perfect Blackmail material…**

 **Dion and Rize: YOU FILMED IT!?**

 **Michelle: No, Medina did.**

 **Medina: What? Avant told me too.**

 **Avant: Why are you looking at me? Charle told me to ask.**

 ***everyone looks at Charle***

 **Charle: ..hehehehe…**

 **Farlon: …..**

 **Dion: A quiet fire type….amazing….**

 **Michelle and Avant: HEY!**

 **Medina: Didn't he kill his own girlfriend?**

 **Everyone: 0_0 what?**

 **Farlon: Shut up….**

 **Michelle : Oh I get it he's one of those people who don't really open up to anyone but their lovers.**

 **Dion: Yet he killed his own lover…**

 **Charle: His lore states that in rage he killed his lover and only snapped out of it after his sword had embedded itself in her chest.**

 **Michelle: And then he went on a rampage killing everyone he saw…..**

 **Michelle, Dion, Charle: This guy is scary…**

 **Semira: Where did Medina go?**

 **Rize: Oi where did Michelle Dion and Charle go?**

 **Avant: Nobodys knows.**

 **Semira: I know Farlon had to go talk to Lunar but where did the rest of them go?**

 **Rize and Avant: I don't know if I want to know...**


	5. Chapter 5: Raid: Start!

**Chapter 5: Raid: Beginning**

 **Going to tell u ahead of time that since the raid and arena team have been decided, to focus on the characters more chapters will be labeled Raid: or Arena: to show which team is the focus of the chapter.**

* * *

She could hear her alarm ring as she opened her sky blue eyes, she got up and turned off her alarm. 8:00am, that was the time she had set her clock to so she would have enough time to get ready, eat breakfast, and get to Lunar's raid meeting on time. After washing up and and getting changed she walked down stairs to find her units scattered around the room doing separate things. "W-what are you guy's doing?" Lily blurted out, catching the attention of her units with it.

" The sheet said that units should make themselves comfortable here too, so we're merely doing what the sheet says" Rhoa chirped as he sat on the couch and adjusted his glasses in a " yes, I wear glasses and look hot in them too" fashion, causing his fellow unit's to sweatdrop.

" Thank you Piany for making breakfast, " smiled Lily as she mockingly ignored Rhoa whose mouth fell for being ignored. Ignoring the snickering of his fellow units he sat down for breakfast. After breakfast was served and finished Lily and her units made their way to the guild where they were greeted by Elise, who lead them to the table where everyone was waiting.

* * *

"Good morning Lily," Smiled Yume as the two had become friends from yesterday's raid test, Yume's units smiled and greeted Lily as they began to chat, except for Rhoa and Kafka who exchanged glares and went to chat with other units. Auren was quietly chatting with Zeto and Hawk about Raiding strategies as Lunar walked in beside Karl at 9:00am sharp,

" Good to see everyone is here on time!" She smiled as everyone turned their attention on her, " Okay so today I will explain to you the rules of Raid battling like it or not" she stated as she began to explain the rules. After some explaining she smiled " So now the boys and Karl will go on a raid mission of their choice and level and the girls and I will go on one"

"Your not gonna explain or tell us anything else?" Asked Hawk as he fiddled with his sword,

" So you expect me to tell you how to make your units attack and stuff?" Mocked Lunar

"Nevermind" sighed Hawk as Lunar smiled,

"Alright everyone! Time to do some raids!" She shouted as the group made their way to choose a mission. Lily and Rune looked at the board,

"Fire Eater, Moize Plains, Boss: Edelma…. You want to do this one?" Yume asked Lily, glancing at Lunar who simply shrugged Lily smiled

"Sure!". The boys looked at the board, Auren and Zeto had both done many raid battled before, yet Hawk was a bit inexperienced at it, so they decided to do the lower Raid battled with Hawk and teach him more about them along the way. As Lunar was with the girls due to the fact that they both had only done raid battle once.

" You can choose the mission Hawk" informed Auren, Hawk scanned the board for something to do as his eyes landed on a mission named "Two Decades of Spite",

" How about that one?" He asked as Zeto looked at it, replying with

" Alright". Soon both groups had informed Elise of their chosen mission and made their way to the area in which the mission takes place. As Yume, Lily and Lunar were making their way to their destination Lily has thought of something to talk about.

" So how was your guy's morning?" smiled Lily as she broke the silence, Lunar took a second to ponder about it until answering,

" The usual…" she answered, Lily smiled,

"What happens usually in the morning?" Lily asked as she fiddled with her dagger,

"I wake up, go downstair and see all my units doing something, and Charla is usually cooking breakfast, after breakfast we play rock, paper, scissors to see who does the dishes, then I go to the Akra's Summoner Hall to do work" informed Lunar as rested her hands on the back of her head.

" You do rock, paper, scissors to see who does the dishes?" Lily laughed, " That's a funny way to decide!" she continued, Lunar smiled,

" Today Dion had to do it" exclaimed Lunar as Dion sighed. Lily and Yume both laughed as they reached their destination. Back with Zeto's group they were walking towards their destination mostly in silence.

"Anything interesting happen to any of you?" asked Zeto as Karl

" If being dragged here by Lunar is interesting than I guess" Karl stated as he awkwardly smiled,

"Sorry if you didn't want to come" apologized Hawk as he held his broadsword,

"You can leave right now if you would like," added Auren, Karl just smiled

"Nah, It's fine I actually like doing this from time to time" informed Karl as he held his weapon, a chilling air surrounding him. The group made it to their destination as they readied their weapons to attack. After a while Lily's group was nearly done taking down their target,

"Alright everyone! One more blow!" shouted Lily as they readied for their final attack. Rhoa smirked as he landed the final attack for his summoner.

"Extreme Thunder Void!" he shouted as he used his SBB on the target. The target stumbled before toppling onto the ground with a loud 'BAM'.

"Yeah!" Lily shouted as she hi-fived Rhoa, Rhoa merely smirked as he sent Yume's Kafka an amused look at her annoyance that he got the last hit. Meanwhile on Hawk's side,

" Last blow everyone!" Informed Auren as Zeto's Vargas and Lava both went in for the final blow,

"Sacred Sunshine!" shouted Vargas as he attacked the boss,

"Ragnarok!" shouted Lava as she attacked the boss with Vargas. The boss let out a cry before stumbling and falling to the ground.

"That was great Vargas and Lava" smiled Zeto as Karl smiled brightly at the fact that Zeto was getting better.

"We should head back now that we're done, Lunar and the other may be waiting," suggested Auren as Hawk nodded in agreement. Soon both groups got back to the guild as Elise greeted them,

" Welcome back everyone! I hope it went well," she smiled,

"Yeah! We completed our mission!" smiles Lily as Elise beamed another smile at that

"We finished ours too" informed Hawk as Elise smiles at him. As the group sat down to rest Yume was pondering on what the group would be doing next as it while only a little bit before 12.

"What are we doing now?" she asked as Lunar looked at the time on the clock resting above the counter.

" We gonna have a break of course! I want you all to meet up again at 3 right here okay? For now you're allowed to do whatever you like" Lunar smiled. Soon the group parted ways for lunch but Yume and Lily decided to go out for lunch together. As the smiled they walked to a restaurant near by.

* * *

 **Okay that's it for now, next is going to be the Arena's team's experiences until lunch XD Sorry for not updating in awhile, Finally a big school project is over so now I can work on stories more, but I can't guarantee anything XD ALSO SORRY IT IT"S SHORT XO**

 **Please review! Criticism and support is wanted!**

 **Unit Conversation:**

 **Dion: So now Omni Evo is out…**

 **Selena: And I'm able to evolve into omni evo ^_^**

 **Dion: I would like to be able to get an Omni Evo…**

 **Krantz: So would I ^_^**

 **Selena: Well only 1-2 units seem to be getting an omni evo per batch besides mine ^_^**

 **Rize: Good luck getting an omni then…**

 **Michele: Now off the topic of Omni Evos! Let's talk about the chapter!**

 **Charla: We didn't get much screen time if that counts XD**

 **Michele: Shut up!**

 **Medina: Wait, Selena? When did you get here? You too Krantz,**

 **Selena: Is it a crime to be here?**

 **Krantz: I'm here because Selena is here ^_^**

 **Medina: Oh it's just that you aren't normally here XD**

 **Farlon: * leaning against a wall* *yawns***

 **Michele: OI you there! Are you trying to mock us or anything?**

 **Dion: Where did she get that idea from? -_-**

 **Farlon: If I was I would directly mock you…**

 **Michele: He get's on my nerves…..**

 **Charla: Calm down Michele he's still new around here XD**

 **Avant: So are we going to talk about the chapter or not?**

 **Dion: I guess, so Krantz what do you think?**

 **Krantz: Well it's nice to see that Rhoa and kafka are still the same as always ^_^**

 **Medina: They remind me of a certain couple….**

 **Dion: ? Oh wait….I hate you Medina… we aren't a couple…**

 **Medina: Well you two argue like one…**

 **Dion: What about you and Yuura then huh?**

 **Medina: Shut up we aren't a couple..**

 **Krantz: I wonder what they are talking about…**

 **Charla: Krantz…..**

 **Farlon: * facepalms***

 **Selena: I feel some Ishgria Recon Squad GQ deja vu here...**


End file.
